Ce remède
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Avant, c'était moi le plus fort de nous deux. Maintenant, c'est moi le mourrant. C'est pas une simple petite bourrasque comme ça qui me résistera. Tu me fais chialer Potter ! OS SLASH


**Ce remède …**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens mis à part la rédaction et le « scénario ».

**Note** : Voilà un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai réalisé lors d'une soirée d'écriturage avec Crazy. Il fallait que ça parle de potion et que j'arrive à caser lunettes et bouilloire et j'y suis arrivée \o/ Ah et c'est sensé être un UA, sencé !

•••

Bonne lecture !

•••

Il faisait plutôt sombre, comme si la nuit était déjà tombée. Pourtant il n'était que quinze heures. Les nuages noirs continuaient à s'amonceler au-dessus de Londres. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Et toi tu te tenais là, au milieu de la rue, lutant contre les rafles, avançant aussi vite qu'elles te le permettaient.

Ton imper fermement serré contre ton torse, tu ignorais le froid, alors tu faisais juste semblant.

Tu faisais semblant si facilement.

Tu faisais tout facilement.

La cuisine, le ménage, ton travaille, le bricolage, même les sorts les plus durs tu les absorbais avec une commodité hallucinante.

Mais ce que tu fais le mieux c'est ignorer, faire comme si rien n'existait, comme si rien ne me menaçait.

Pourtant tu es là, sous cette tempête qui se prépare, pour moi, pour mes beaux yeux, pour mon avenir, pour ma vie.

Il y a quelques mois cela aurait été le contraire.

Avant, c'était moi le plus fort de nous deux.

Maintenant, c'est moi le mourrant.

•••

Bordel de Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que le temps se retourne contre moi ? À croire que les éléments eux même me font barrage. C'est trop fort, une tempête croit qu'elle peut m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, depuis le temps que je cherche, alors que je suis à quelques doigts de trouver.

Ce n'est pas parce que tu fous en l'air mes lunettes que je laisserai tomber grognasse. Je n'ai pas peur des éclaires, pas plus que du tonnerre.

J'ai juste peur de le perdre. Et c'est cela qui me motive, qui me permet d'avancer sans fléchir, sans mollire. Je sais que j'y arriverais, pour lui.

Parce que sans lui je ne suis rien.

•••

Je lui ai déjà souvent dit de laisser tomber. Pensez-vous qu'il m'écoute ? Que nenni ! Monsieur s'entête, il persévère, et il se tue la santé.

Combien de fois je l'ai retrouvé évanoui dans son bureau pour ne pas avoir assez dormi ou mangé ?

On a déjà bien assez de ma maladie pour que lui-même crève d'épuisement. Mais ce n'es pas cela qui l'arrête.

Depuis quelques jours il ne dort même plus. Il dit qu'il tient une piste.

Une piste. Ce n'est que la vingtième depuis qu'il a commencé ses recherches, et elles ont déjà toutes finies dans un cul de sac. Pourquoi celle-là serait-elle donc différente ?

Évidemment, tout cela me touche énormément. Mais s'il ne trouve pas ? Si je fini par mourir ? Que lui restera t-il donc ?

Un bureau couvert de livre de potion, de fiches d'herbologies et d'autres recueils si ancien que même Granger n'en présume pas l'existence ?

Ne te tues donc pas à la tache Harry. Pas pour ça, pas pour moi.

•••

Tu ne gagneras pas tu sais ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit de transplaner que tu as le droit de me narguer comme ça. J'y arriverais.

D'abord au chemin de Traverse pour trouver cette plante puis à sauver Draco.

C'est pas une simple petite bourrasque comme ça qui me résistera.

Ça fait des mois que je bosse sur cette potion. Le remède, son remède.

Celui qui me permettra de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

Cette pensée est follement égoïste. Peut être qu'il ne le veut pas au fond. Peut être qu'il me quittera, un jour ou l'autre, une fois guérit.

Peut importe. Au moins il vivra.

•••

Mélusine et toutes les fées de la création mais c'est un véritable Typhon qui s'abat sur l'angleterre. Et cet abrutit qui ne rentre pas !

Mais que fiche t-il non de dieu ? Il sait bien qu'il n'a plus le droit de transplanter depuis que le ministère la jugé trop dangereux pour le monde sorcier. Il ne va quand même pas y aller malgré ce temps ?

Je sais qu'il est bourrique mais à ce point là cela en devient préoccupant.

Cela pouvait attendre, bon sang de bordel de chiote à la con !

Voilà que je me mets à parler comme lui, le stresse. Il sait pourtant que le stresse n'est pas bon pour ma santé !

Sa mort non plus.

Qu'il revienne cet hurluberlu, il est tellement plus important que cette potion.

•••

Mouahahha, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça hein !? Et voilà saloperie, je suis arrivé à bon port. Et j'ai réussi à dégoter cette satanée plante. Plutôt coriace d'ailleurs. Alors, on le félicite le tonton Harry ? Hein, foutue tempête, on avoue ta défaite.

Il ne faut pas faire attention, ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent. J'ai enfin le dernier élément, celui qui sauvera Draco.

Tu peux bien souffler plus fort encore vent à la con, j'ai des ailles maintenant et tu ne pourras me les couper !

•••

Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'il est parti.

Trois heures de pure angoisse.

Je suis dans un tel état de nerfs que je ne sais même plus faire fonctionner la bouilloire.

Me voilà obligé de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole.

Putain j'ai besoin d'une camomille là, c'est plus qu'urgent.

Je suis à deux baguettes de faire une crise.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose, il faut que cette pendule arrête de faire résonner son tic tac lancinant, il faut que cette eau chauffe, il faut que Harry rentre !

Je ne peux pas guérir sans lui. Il est mon seul remède, celui qui me permet de relativiser !

Je n'en veux pas de sa potion, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt pour elle, je veux l'avoir à mes côtés, mourant ou pas, malade ou pas.

Je vais devenir fou s'il ne passe pas cette fichue porte dans la minute qui suit.

Je vais devenir fou s'il disparaît de ma vie.

Putain Potter tu ne fais pas ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

Cette porte je vais la briser à force de la fixer.

Elle peut bien bouillir cette eau, je m'en fou ! Je peux même crever, je m'en balance, tant qu'il passe cette porte.

Tant qu'il reste avec moi.

Tu me fais chialer Potter ! Tu me fais pleurer comme un mome.

J'ai l'air d'un con là, blafard, une couverture serrée contre mon corps trop maigre, des cernes de trois kilomètres me bouffant le visage, chouignant comme un gamin dans mon hall. En plus mon eau est entrain de s'échapper de la casserole si bien qu'une odeur de cramée emplie l'appartement.

Tu vas revenir Potter ! Tu ne peux que revenir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pesais trois grammes ! Quoique tu as plutôt maigri ces derniers temps mais pas de quoi te faire voler.

Il en faut plus que ça pour te faire planer ; je sais de quoi je parle.

Putain Potter, je parle tout seul là, je me ridiculise comme un con alors que je suis un mec qui vie les derniers moments de sa vie, tu pourrais au moins ne pas me faire cet affront et respecté mes derniers instants.

Je rêve ou c'est le bruit de tes clés que je viens d'entendre ?

La poignée elle a bien bougé, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Tu es bien en face de moi, les joue rouge, les cheveux dans tous les sens, essoufflé ?

Je tombe bien dans tes bras ?

Je m'agrippe bien à toi ?

C'est bien toi hein ?

C'est ta voix, ton espoir, tes yeux qui pétillent.

Je ne t'écoute même pas. Je te regarde, je t'embrasse.

Arrête de parler, laisse moi profiter.

Si tu savais comme je me fous de ce remède. Toi tu es là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

•••

Fin

•••

Voilà un mini OS tout nul/guimauve/pourri/posté en attend d'avoir autre chose à poster (vous avez de l'espoir ! )

Si je pouvais avoir votre avis malgré tout ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

Zoo


End file.
